prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6
Day One in the Snake Pit is the sixth chapter of the first book in the POS-verse, Prince of Slytherin. Summary The morning after the Sorting, Harry learns more about his fellow Slytherins, and receives an interesting letter in the mail. Plot September 2nd, 1991 Upon awakening in his dorm, Harry thinks back on the events of the Sorting and where some of his fellow students. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Jim were sorted into Gryffindor, with Jim looking betrayed upon Harry's Sorting. Several students are sorted in Slytherin alongside Harry, including Theodore Nott who Harry notes is disappointed to be in Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson who reveals she and Draco are betrothed, as well as Crabbe and Goyle are also placed in Slytherin, which confuses Harry. During his own Sorting, he asks the Sorting Hat about it, who reveals that "Vassal Families" are placed in the same house as their "Liege Lords". Due to the House of Crabbe, Goyle and, to a lesser extent, Parkinson being bound of House Malfoy, they are placed in the same house as Draco is. Although the Hat can't explain further, he does tell Harry that several snakes hidden in paintings that are prone to gossip. Back in the moment, Harry plans on how to use his extended Sorting to convince his parents of how his Slytherin Sorting is a positive, with it producing the largest number of threats to the Boy-Who-Lived's safety. During his preparation for the day, Harry notices scarring on Theodore's back, which disappointed him due to the acceptance of child abuse in the wizarding world. Soon after heading down to breakfast, the owl deliveries arrive for the students, with a horned owl landing in front of Harry with a Howler. Upon inquiring about what it is and the professional-ness of letting them into Hogwarts, Harry opens the letter. It is revealed to have been sent by James Potter, who tells Harry that if he notices Harry going "dark", he'll disinherit him, snap his wand and place him back with the Dursleys. However, it is also clear that James was drunk when he wrote the letter, a fact which is not lost on Harry or several members of Hogwarts staffing. Lily storms from the room and Severus Snape maintains his composure, despite his delight that James had humiliated the entire Potter family with the letter. With the rest of the Great Hall silent, Harry starts to laugh happy to know is father is both a drunk and an idiot. Harry then stands and raises his goblet to his brother, asking him if he broke curfew to inform their father or if rules don't apply to him. Jim insults Harry from across the room, calling him "Slytherin Filth", a comment which loses him 20 points from Professor McGonagall. After sitting back down, Harry is asked by Theo if he's okay. Harry responds in the positive, asking Theo to call him Harry. When Theo responds that Harry took that better than expected, Harry responds that its just another ridiculous man yelling at him. Harry is states he is glad things came to a head so quickly as he wont have to pretend to be a good son to James. Harry then turns to Malfoy and asks him for a favour: recommending a good solicitor that's experienced in Wizengamot Inheritance Law, causing Malfoy to laugh. The chapter then cuts to Harry finishing his homework in the Slytherin Common Room at night alone. Upon noticing a puff adder in the painting above the fireplace, he walks over to the painting and introduces himself to the snake. The snake hisses in responses, causing Harry to note a different kind of friendship has been born. Characters * Harry Potter * Theodore Nott * Severus Snape * Jim Potter * James Potter * Minerva McGonagall * Draco Malfoy Magical Archives * Sorting Hat * Vassal Families * Howler Navigation Category:Prince of Slytherin (book)